Rainy Days
by Mizumori Kai
Summary: [One-Shot] Ame-iro Cocoa: Tokura Aoi lo miró sólo una vez, y quedó prendido a él como abeja al polen. Probablemente eso había sido un error, pero un error que lo llevó a Rainy Colors. Tal vez debería comenzar a atesorar ese irritante encuentro... o tal vez no.


**Disclaimer:** _ **Ame-iro Cocoa**_ / _**Rainy Cocoa**_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo tomé prestados a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna… creo. Shonen-ai. Ligera insinuación de Aoi hacia Keiichi.

* * *

 **[1]**

 **RAINY DAYS**

* * *

Lo miró sólo una vez, y quedó prendido a él como abeja al polen. Prendido de esa imagen casi celestial, si no es que estaba exagerando, ¿lo estaba? No era una especie de flechazo, ni mucho menos. Sólo se trataba del nacimiento de una inocente atracción. Ni física, ni romántica, claro que no. Era como mirar algo que roba tu atención y piensas inmediatamente "me gusta", como se gusta del aroma de las rosas, o del sabor del chocolate caliente en un día lluvioso. Tan simple y llanamente como eso.

Entre aquel otro individuo y él, no había nada más que la mirada que Tokura Aoi le dedicaba sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sus pupilas habían sido redirigidas a ese rostro estoico, pero a la vez elegante. A aquellos ojos de color añil como el tono en las profundidades del mar, y que miraban sin mucha atención por las ventanas al paisaje que cambiaba conforme el vagón avanzaba. Y ahí estaba, analizando sin lujo de cuidado los labios delgados, la nariz estilizada, la mirada enigmática, y la forma en cómo las cejas ajenas terminaron por arrugarse un poco, hasta que la mirada opuesta se levantó y se cruzó con la suya.

Un golpetear sorpresivo azotó su pecho, era su corazón que terminó subiendo el ritmo cardiaco de repente.

Tal vez el más grande error de Aoi había sido quedarse embelesado con la imagen que tenía frente a él. Como si nunca antes hubiera visto a un chico de cabello oscuro en el transporte colectivo subterráneo. Y entonces sucedió.

" _Oye. Deja de mirarme, es asqueroso."_

Las palabras atravesaron su pecho enseguida, y fue aplastado inmediatamente por una realidad que no esperó. Pero ni siquiera había tenido intención de quedársele viendo, sucedió espontáneamente, siendo él una aguja atraída por un campo magnético. No fue dueño de sus acciones, o al menos eso era lo único que tenía para justificarse. Sin embargo, su lengua se enredó y su boca enmudeció. Su mirada notablemente desconcertada, sólo observaba al otro, y pareció que la mente se le puso en blanco.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente en la estación en la que el tren se detuvo, y Aoi terminó saliendo de ahí tan velozmente como si huyera de un delito. Descuidado y sin darse cuenta, su cartera se había caído, pero él sólo escuchó el sonido del tren y de sus puertas cerrándose de nuevo. No se detuvo ni un segundo, tampoco tuvo pausa, corrió con los ojos cerrados, teniendo suerte ésta vez de no chocar con nada. Bajándose ahí sin fijarse dónde terminó, sólo por un impulso de no quedar en el mismo lugar que esa persona.

El corazón le seguía tamborileando incesante, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle. ¿Qué sucedía? Las palabras ajenas le atacaron lo suficiente como para obligarle a moverse, y ahora estaba ahí, parado en una estación que no era la que le correspondía, dando pausa a su camino a casa por un mal episodio. De repente, y después del susto sorpresivo con el que fue abordado, le vino el enojo. ¿Qué pasaba con aquel otro chico? ¡No había necesidad de ser tan rudo! ¡Todo el mundo era libre de mirar donde quisiera! Si deseaba ser propiedad privada, ¡qué se colocara una máscara! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan grosero? ¡¿Por qué?!

Una vez más las preguntas le abrumaban y se repetían cual desfile en su cabeza. ¿Por qué le causó tanta impresión? ¿Por qué sintió haber cometido algo grave cuando se trataba de una insignificancia? ¿Por qué terminó tan ofendido, y tan atacado por unas simples palabras? ¿Será el sobresalto al primero quedar prendido, dedicando su atención por mera inercia? Era como ser golpeado con un balón al estar embelesando mirando los cerezos en flor. Terminó imaginariamente con el rostro en el asfalto, y dolió.

Afuera llovía, lo sintió cuando volvió al presente. Levantó la mirada al cielo, mojándose un poco el rostro de las gotitas que comenzaban a ser más fuertes. No se había fijado ni en que estación terminó hasta ahora.

—¡Ah, no! Necesito buscar un refugio —se dijo, y volvió a correr, esperando no mojarse tanto como para andar escurriendo incluso en la ropa interior.

Ese no era su día. Definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo ésta mañana. La vida debería sonreírle un poco a alguien que se esforzaba por buscar un trabajo. Y ahí, mientras se repetía lo mal día que era, terminó encontrando techo bajo la lona de un local. Parecía una cafetería, "Rainy Color" era el nombre, como haciendo juego con el clima de ahora. Un poco irónico si se lo ponía a pensar, pero no por eso menos agradable. El olor a chocolate caliente le invitaba a pasar, y fue tentado al final, así que buscó su cartera para revisar si disponía del dinero necesario para tomar algo ahí. Tal vez y tenía algo de sobra. Se dio cuenta entonces.

—No está… —habló consigo mismo, poniendo una cara azul— no está, no está, ¡no está! ¡No está por ninguna parte! —exclamó mientras se toqueteaba todo para encontrar en alguna de sus bolsas lo que creía se le había perdido.

De repente le cayó como un rayo de respuestas, atravesándole completo, y en flash, recordó el corto episodio que sufrió en el transporte colectivo. Las imágenes se repitieron, y pensó que probablemente…

—No cabe la menor duda, fue…

Oh, no, no tenía caso pensar en eso ahora, debía dar por perdida su cartera. Su preciada cartera con el dinero para las compras de ésta semana. ¿Qué le diría ahora a su hermano? No podía hacerle cargar con su descuido, no deseaba darle más trabajo.

Se escuchó el sonido de una campanilla en medio del escenario. Alguien había abierto la puerta del local, y supo que era el encargado cuando le vio con ese delantal. Aquella persona parecía brillar, de verdad.

—Bienvenida —escuchó del alto rubio que ahora le miraba con unos ojos verdes bastante amables— ¿Por qué no pasas? Aquí afuera continua lloviendo —le invitó, mostrando el interior con una señal de sus manos.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Aquí estoy bien! —Aoi movió sus manos reiteradamente y de forma nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza. No tenía manera de pagar siquiera una taza de café.

El rubio continuó sonriendo e insistió. Su manera de hablar era tan persuasiva y apacible que el menor ahí terminó dentro sin saber exactamente cómo. Su abrigo había sido puesto en el perchero, y quedó sentado frente a una pequeña mesa redonda. Solo, porque el camarero se había retirado a la barra.

Oh… bueno, si no consumía nada no tendría nada qué deber. Entonces, y mientras pensó que podría esperar ahí hasta que la lluvia parara, una taza de chocolate caliente fue puesta frente a él.

—¿Eh? —y Aoi parpadeó.

—Adelante, puedes beber.

—¿Eh? —repitió con estupor— ¿eh?, ¿eh? No, no… Lo agradezco, ¡de verdad! ¡Pero no tengo manera de pagarlo! —y juntó ambas manos mientras bajaba su cabeza de forma desesperada.

Aquel otro hombre, cuya sonrisa suave lograba aliviar a cualquiera incluso en el día más nublado y lluvioso, rió.

—No te preocupes —dijo antes que nada, llevando sus manos a los hombros de quien él creía era una "ella", sólo para que permaneciera sentada— es por parte mía.

—Pe-pero… —Aoi aún dudaba.

—Está bien, está bien —insistió el otro— está delicioso.

Y el menor, otra vez hipnotizado por esa voz amable, levantó la mirada sólo para ver y también oler el agradable aroma del chocolate caliente. Presionó sus propios labios y cogió la taza entre sus manos.

—Hm… gracias —se quedó viendo el líquido café—. Qué aproveche… —dijo antes de que sus labios tocaran el borde de la taza, y cuando el sabor rozó su lengua, su mirada se abrió con un poco de sorpresa, mientras que las mejillas se le coloreaban de un rosa tenue.

" _Es cálido."_

Pensó, sintiendo como si algo invisible le cobijara y llenara su corazón de una sensación muy agradable.

—¿Qué te pareció? —inquirió la voz amable.

Sólo así Aoi parpadeó, y dio un brinquito en su lugar, pero sonrió, sonrió como un niño después de probar algo dulce.

—¡Está delicioso! —afirmó, con energía. Cerró los ojos después, sólo para beber un poco más y disfrutar.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

El otro asintió. Esa sonrisa entre sus delgados labios no desapareció, y cuando levantó la mirada se quedó viendo todavía la lluvia a través de los paneles transparentes, mismos que dejaban ver los autos pasar, y las personas caminando con paraguas en mano. El punto en el que se entretuvo fue en el anuncio pegado al vidrio, que aunque en su lugar se viera como a través de un espejo, podía asimilar que se trataba de un letrero en el que se anunciaba un puesto libre como camarero. Oh… no lo había visto cuando llegó a atajarse de la lluvia bajo la lona del local. Pensó entonces, que esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Disculpe… —llamó Tokura, llevando automáticamente esos ojos entre azul y verde a clavarse en la mirada esmeralda del hombre rubio— ¿el trabajo que se anuncia aún está libre? Me gustaría hacer la entrevista para el puesto.

El más alto fue tomado de improvisto, así que se encontraba parpadeando unas cuantas veces. Sus expresiones se suavizaron de nuevo, y la sonrisa apareció una vez más en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y levantó la mano.

—Por supuesto, soy Koga Shion. El dueño no está por ahora, pero le haré entrega de tu solicitud de trabajo, sólo debes llenarla y dejarla aquí. Me encargaré de llamarte por teléfono más tarde —explicó con pocos ademanes, y tono amable.

—¡Bien! Soy Tokura Aoi. Llenaré mi solicitud en seguida.

—Adelante, por aquí… —Shion indicó la dirección hacia la barra, y caminó junto a Aoi.

Era el primer trabajo para Tokura, pero creía que podría llevarlo bien. Nunca se le había dado tan mal hablar con las personas, y el lugar era ameno, con chocolate caliente que sabía a "calor familiar". Además, no estaba muy lejos de la estación del metro, ni tampoco de su casa. Rainy Colors caía justo como anillo al dedo. Era perfecto, tal vez el día no era del todo malo, y con eso, podía olvidarse del momento amargo en el metro.

El sol brillaba ahora. O al menos eso pensó ingenuamente.

Movió la pluma bajo el papel, llenando una solicitud de trabajo con la sonrisa más animada que tenía. Ahí se escuchó el tono de la campanilla que avisaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

—Wuuo, allá afuera hay una tempestad, Shion-san —un chico se sacudió un poco el cabello en la entrada, sobre el tapete. Tanto ojos como hebras delgadas de su cabellera eran del color de la tarde. Parecía muy llamativo a simple vista, y muy alegre también.

—Bienvenido, Ryouta-kun —recibió el rubio.

—¿Uh? ¿Kei-chan no ha llegado? —la mirada anaranjada buscó por el local, sin encontrar el rostro que estaba en su mente.

—Aún no.

—Hmm, qué extraño, salió unos minutos antes que yo de la Universidad, creí que para éstas horas ya estaría aquí —el pelirrojo parpadeó al encontrar la mirada con la de aquella dulce jovencita. Se acercó a la barra y le sonrió—. Oh, qué tenemos aquí, un nuevo cliente —uno al que no conocía, al menos.

—Es Tokura Aoi, será nuestra nueva camarera de ahora en adelante —si todo salía bien. Pero pensaba que el dueño no tendría inconvenientes. Aoi parecía una agradable chica, honesta y trabajadora.

—¿Eh? —Aoi volteó a ver al encargado del local, y sonrió mientras sufría de un tic en la ceja. ¿Una… chica? Creía que era una chica, creía que era una chica, una chica—. Yo no…

—¿En serio? Es un gusto, Aoi-chan, soy Sakuragi Ryouta, frecuento mucho éste lugar, así que nos estaremos viendo seguido —y él estrechó la mano de "ella" sin dudarlo.

—Es un gusto, Ryouta-san... pero… —continuó sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras las gotitas estilo anime continuaban en su cabeza. Tenía qué decirles que no se trataba de una "ella", sino un "él", un ÉL.

La campanilla se escuchó otra vez, entrando ahora un chico de abrigo claro color crema, que parecía un poco mojado por la impetuosa lluvia.

—¡Ah! ¡Kei-chan! Por fin llegas, ¿por qué has demorado tanto? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sentado ya en un banco frente a la barra.

—Bienvenido Keiichi-kun —recibió Shion.

Cuando a Aoi redirigió la mirada al nuevo cliente, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente. ¡Ah! ¡Era él! ¡Era él! ¡¿Quién diría que su camino una vez más chocaría con la amargura de una tarde en un transporte público?! El mundo era un pañuelo, tan pequeño y apretado que podría asfixiar.

—Pasé a la biblioteca pública central —respondió el recién llegado, anunciando con la voz que Aoi reconoció, que sin duda y desafortunadamente se trataba del mismo chico.

—Ya veo. Ah, Kei-chan, ésta es nuestra nueva y hermosa camarera, Aoi-chan —presentó Sakuragi, con un ademán de su mano izquierda y una sonrisa.

—Tomaré la solicitud —dijo el rubio entre tanto, acercándose para coger la hoja de papel.

Mientras tanto, Aoi continuó en silencio, sintiendo que la lengua se le había dormido. La mirada azul añil del que, al parecer se llamaba Keiichi se clavó en él en un segundo. Aoi sintió un escalofrío al sentirse devorado con sólo eso. Por todos los dioses, sufriría un paro cardiaco si su corazón continuaba golpeteando tan fuertemente sobre su pecho.

—Esto es… —Shion levantó la mirada después de haber revisado la solicitud, notando un punto ahí que le había sorprendido.

—Es un chico —dijo de pronto Keiichi, así, sin más, sin expresión siquiera. Anunciando sin querer, lo que recientemente Shion había descubierto.

Aoi se erizó, aliviado porque la verdad salió a la luz, enojado porque la actitud de ese individuo aún le molestaba, y avergonzado por razón desconocida.

—¿Eh? —Sakuragi parpadeó, volteando a ver a Tokura, bajando la mirada instintivamente hacia su pecho, viéndolo más plano de lo que no había notado al principio.

Keiichi metió una mano en su bolso, sacando algo que Aoi reconoció enseguida. El chico se le acercó, entregándole la cartera.

—Se te olvidó esto —dijo sin más.

Aoi había alzado las manos por inercia, y la cartera quedó entre sus palmas. El de cabellos oscuros le pasó, yendo directo hasta la mesa que siempre escogía, sentándose en la silla y sacando su libro de cubierta azul marino.

—Siento haberte confundido con una chica, fue grosero de mi parte —se disculpó Shion, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¿Eh? Ah… no se preocupe, Shion-san —Tokura sonrió en lo que pudo, presionando la cartera entre sus manos, bajando un poco la cabeza y sintiendo un leve calorcito en las mejillas, no precisamente porque le confundieran por chica, si no por el regreso de su cartera.

—Creo que no hay necesidad de llamarte, puedes trabajar mañana mismo aquí.

—Ah, ¡por supuesto!

—Así que eres Aoi-kun —habló Ryouta después de asimilarlo— Ehh, Kei-chan, si hubieras llegado desde el principio lo hubiera sabido sin equivocarme —el joven sonrió, dando la vuelta en el banco y apoyando sus manos en la barra—. Shion-san, pediré dos cafés, uno para mí y otro para Aoi-kun.

—¿Uh? —el nombrado volteó a ver.

Ryouta le guiñó el ojo. —Es una disculpa —sonrió.

—Enseguida —Shion volvió a sonreír suave y se dirigió a preparar lo pedido.

—También pediré un café —le dijo Iwase Keiichi, levantando un poco la mirada.

—Por supuesto —respondió el rubio.

El castaño, el único castaño ahí terminó viendo otra vez a Keiichi, sintiéndose de una forma indescriptible. Molesto y aliviado de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico pudiera actuar tan normal como si nunca le hubiera dicho nada en el metro? ¡Ah! ¡Era irritante! Al menos no tendría que revivir la sensación de ese momento, ni decir que había huido como una chica ofendida… o algo así.

Se sentó junto a Sakuragi, recibiendo ahora una taza de café, y mientras el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar de cosas al azar sobre el día que había tenido hoy, como si conociera a su nuevo acompañante de toda la vida, Aoi miró -otra vez- sin darse cuenta, hacia dirección de Keiichi. Keiichi, ese era su nombre. Había algo en todo eso, un extraño poder que le distraía y terminaba mirando hacia el mismo lugar. Aoi era aquella misma abeja de esa tarde que iba directo al polen. La aguja redirigida al imán.

Estaba prendido otra vez a la misma imagen, otra vez sin percatarse de ello.

¿Por qué?

* * *

 **N/F:** Quizás sea la única que gasta su tiempo en éstas cosas que nadie leerá, sobre todo porque no tiene apartado ni tampoco mucho público x'D. Es muy solitario esto ;n;. De todas formas me apetecía hacerlo, sobre todo porque me dejan insatisfecha los micro-capítulos que se exponen en éste anime. Así que, ésta es mi versión de cómo Aoi llega a Rainy Colors, supongo XD.

No leo el manga electrónico, pero aparte de imaginar cómo sucedió esto, saqué una parte de un vídeo en youtube. Si alguien lee esto y tiene curiosidad sobre ello, el vídeo es: (triple w punto youtube punto com diagonal) **watch?v=lKwXHok_60A**

Si has leído esto, muchas gracias por pasarte :'3


End file.
